The invention relates to a warning device for automobiles or other vehicles, for use especially when such vehicles are stopped along a road side where there may be danger of collision with another, moving, vehicle, and danger of personal injury by such other moving vehicle to a person attempting to repair the stopped automobile.
There are known electrical warning devices for use on motor vehicles, an example of which is the emergency light flashers which are attached to the lower portions of a vehicle. A disadvantage of this type of warning device is that it is not seen in the day time and can be readily obstructed by persons standing on the road working around the vehicle.